


Balletomane

by PanicFOB



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:15:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PanicFOB/pseuds/PanicFOB
Summary: The dance Bucky does with his favorite partner.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Balletomane

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fun experience, but it definitely doesn't mean that I'm suddenly going to start writing smut all the time. I hope you like it :)

Bucky had been a dancer his entire life. Dancing around and under punches thrown his way because Steve had chosen to call out another bully. Dancing through battlefields, dodging bullets. Dancing like a puppet for a criminal organization. Dancing in the shadows, hiding away from all the governments who saw him as an assassin. Dancing in his sleep, letting peace overtake him for many measures until Shuri could properly fix his brain. Dancing into nothingness, turning to dust in the snap. Dancing across time.

Never had he had a true partner before, no one to join him for a _pas de deux._ Never had he enjoyed the dance so much. Never before, until now.

She taught him to appreciate the dance, one that they rehearsed almost daily. It was a swaying of their bodies snug against each other, aligned in the perfect stance and graced with finessed choreography. An amalgamation of every position that brought true pleasure to each of their cores. A connection so splendid that Bucky had no desire to dance with any other partner.

He thought about this sort of coupled dance often when he was away from her on missions. When he was twirling with knives in hand and a gun slung over his shoulder, Bucky only wanted to be twirling her in his arms. This mission was no different. He and Sam were both exhausted from taking down the latest organized crime faction, but all Bucky could think about was getting home to her, pulling her into bed, and dancing with her beneath him.

When he walked through the door, the distinct sound of a celesta hitting its bell-like notes filled his ears. He stepped through the hallway and entered the living room, taking note of the record player in the corner currently spinning an old vinyl. “Is that _Dance of the Sugar Plum Fairy_?” He called out to Y/N whom he could tell was in the kitchen from the sounds of clanging dishes.

“Sure is!” she called back, and then she appeared in the doorway, looking at him appreciatively and biting her lip around a smile. “I missed you, Bucky.”

And then they met, fingers clasped hanging low, her toes _en pointe_ to make herself a bit taller. _Their routine first position._

Their eyes both closed before their faces were even near, blindly navigating the rest of the way to each other. A head tilt, a trailing hand over a sweater-clad hip. _This was second position._

They parted for a bar. “Why exactly is this music playing?” he inquired.

She smiled as the song reached its crescendo. “It’s my favorite during the holidays. Thought it would be nice to listen to while baking all these pies I have to get done for the charity.”

“I thought I smelled something awfully delicious,” he told her as his lips gravitated back to her plump mouth and then down her jawline. “Anything in the oven right now?”

“Not at the moment, no.”

“Good. I have lots of plans for you, and I don’t want to have to worry about burning the house down.” He picked her up as the tempo quickened, using her lovely legs to frame his eager hips. _Third position._

A _pirouette_. They were pressed close, perfect mirrors as Bucky traveled to the bedroom with her in his arms. He bit down lightly on the groove of her neck and shoulder as he glided across the floor. Her back arched elegantly, slowly, perfectly _adagio._

Bucky swayed as his legs reached the edge of the bed. He lowered her into a fish dive, and then they were on the bed together after a joyful _tombé_. His ultimate favorite: _fourth position._

They found an unwinding rhythm as clothes disappeared and expanses of skin were revealed. Her soft abdomen stretched out before his eyes, a giggle causing it to ripple every time that Bucky accidentally tickled her with his scruffy beard. Her head tilted at an angle, just enough for her to glance down and keep an eye on his movements every few measures.

Bucky’s hands, both flesh and metal, dipping under the lace that covered her gorgeous breasts. Her moans and pleas perfectly timed. His true counterpart. After dancing together so many times, they had found their balance.

He got the remainder of her clothing off quickly and eased her legs into a near _grand écart_. When he traced his metal fingers down the line leading from her navel to her dampening entrance, she shimmied a bit, antsy for the performance to commence. But this wasn’t one of those times where Bucky was in the mood for a _bravura_. No, this time, he wanted meticulous and achingly slow. When he kissed her clit, fingers still inside of her, she flourished beneath him. Bucky chased her, wanting to taste his partner for hours. Only when she had reached a crescendo of her own did he finally pull away.

Each languid, open-mouthed kissed he placed on her thighs and then back up her stomach and chest elicited a beautiful whimper accompanied by a lovely shiver. She quickly divested him of his underwear, and then they resumed the beloved position. _En face_. So that Bucky could stare into those beautiful orbs as their hips thrust together in a stunning waltz. He was captivated, couldn’t look away even when her chest curved deliciously up towards him. Even when her hips swiveled and snapped masterfully. Even when her fiery warmth fluttered around his erection, he could not look away from her intoxicating eyes. Her love for him dancing wildly within her pupils.

He reached his metal hand down between them, continuing to tease her as they moved together. She came undone first, and Bucky followed not long after with a broken sway. He kissed her lips tenderly before gently rolling off her and tucking her exhausted body into his side. They basked in their dancer’s afterglow, Bucky finding himself infinitely impressed with her talent. His girlfriend was a real _virtuoso_ when it came to the dance they frequently performed together.

He could hear the scratch of the record player in the living room, having run the full course of the vinyl and still spinning about aimlessly.

“I love you, Y/N,” he whispered into her ear, and the look she gave him said that they’d be taking it from the top rather soon.


End file.
